Watching Me, Wanting Me
by DeidreRiley
Summary: She picks all the wrong guys. Until Sam comes into her life. She can't help but fall for him. But the yellow eyed man has other plans for her...evil plans. / AU, RATED M, SAM WINCHESTER/OC ASELIN MORRISON , R&R!


**_This is an alternative universe, so its going to be different than the actual show. And just so you know, I'm team Sam all the way :)_**

_Show me what it's like_  
_To be the last one standing_  
_And teach me wrong from right_  
_And I'll show you what I can be_

_(Savin' Me ~ Nickelback)_

_May 16th, 2010, Lawrence, Kansas, 6:43 pm._

"Where are you going?" Grandma Lucy asked me as I walked towards the door. I knew she was concerned. She always is, when I leave the house.

"Mark's house. He invited me to a family reunion." I replied as I opened the closet to grab my coat.

"You've only been dating him for a month. You barely know him. I don't think its a good idea." she said as she put her hand on my arm.

"I can take care of myself." I assured her as I pulled out a small black jacket.

"You know...there are hunters out there. What if..." she began to say.

"What if I get caught? I'm not worried about that. I've never hurt anyone. Why would they kill an innocent person..." I said as I put my jacket on.

"You know how hunters are...they wont listen to reason. They see us as the same...killers...evil...worthless." grandma said. I sighed and opened the front door.

"Goodbye grandma." I said. I took one last good look at her, feeling a bit of guilt. Then I left. Part of me knew she was right. But I hated being stuck in the house.

* * *

"Hey baby!" Mark said as he stumbled out the front door, holding a bottle of beer. His belly was hanging out of his shirt, he had pizza stains on his pants...he wasn't looking very attractive to say the least.

"Hey." I replied as I pushed past him and stepped into the house. There were people everywhere, drinking and talking. "Wow, lots of family."

"Actually, some of them are just family friends." he said as he grabbed my arm and lead me into the living room. Everyone stopped talking and turned to face us once we walked in.

"This is my girlfriend, the lovely Aselin Morrison." he said in a drunken manor and lifted my arm into the air as if he just won a prize.

"Uhm...hi." I mumbled in embarassment. Honestly, I liked him...but he was just...embarassing sometimes.

"So whataya say we get you a drink." he told me as he lead me into the kitchen.

"Oh, well...i'm not that thirsty." I admitted as I looked around, hoping someone would save me from the embarrasment.

"C'mon! You know you wanna!" he insisted.

"Well...okay. I'll have a beer." I told him as he let go of me. He reached into the fridge and pulled out a beer, then passed it to me, as he nearly fell over. "Thanks." I mumbled.

"Don't mention it sweetheart." he laughed as he stumbled away. I waited till he was out of sight, then I put the beer on the counter and walked towards the door. I really needed some fresh air.

"What on earth do you see in him?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around to face Mark's brother Kyle.

"Hey Kyle." I smiled.

"Hey yourself. I thought you'd be long gone by now. I mean...him? really?" he laughed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Hes chubby, sloppy, drunk..." he began to say.

"Looks dont matter." I said.

"Yeah, but hes a douchebag. He treats everyone like shit." Kyle replied. I took a stand of my long brown hair and put it behind my ear as I looked down. I felt ashamed that he was embarassing sometimes. But honestly I didn't think I could do any better.

"Yeah. well...I like him." I mumbled.

"Well...one day you'll change your mind." he told me as he touched my arm. My head shot up. "Maybe we could...get to know each other better."

"Kyle...no. For starters, I'm dating your brother, second of all, your younger than me and it would just never work." I told him.

"I'm 20 and you're 23, thats hardly an age difference! And I could give you way more than my brother ever could! We could make it work." he insisted.

"Please. Just...let it go." I begged. He stared at me, looking angry.

"Fine." he growled then he stormed off. I was a little scared by his reaction, but I knew he couldn't hurt me. I had the ability to kill him with a single touch. Not that I would...unless I had to. I hadn't used my powers in years.

I sighed and walked up the stairs to get to the bathroom. No one was upstairs, which made it a little creepy. But I shook off the feeling of fear.

I stepped into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror and looked for flaws. I noticed my eyeliner was wearing off, so I pulled some out of my purse and started re-doing it.

"Perfect." I said as I put the finishing touches on.

"I'd say." a voice said from the doorway. I turned to see a middle aged man standing there, staring at me with a creepy smile.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Oh yes...you can." he said as he stepped forward. I stumbled back, starting to feel scared. "Come with me." he said as his eyes turned yellow. I gasped as I grabbed onto the the towel rack.

"What are you?" I asked. he laughed and lunged forward to grab me.

"I'm here to help you." he growled. I tried to get out of his grip, but he was too strong.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled as I tried to push him away with my mind. But it didn't work.

"Sorry hunny, I'm afraid I'm immune to your powers." he laughed. Suddenly I heard a noise. "Someone is coming." he whispered. Then he vanished.

"Aselin? Are you okay?" Kyle asked me as he stepped into the bathroom.

"I'm fine." I said as I pushed past him and ran down the stairs. I had to leave. Not just leave Mark's house, but leave the city. Maybe even the state. I knew that yellow eyed thing was gonna come back to get me. So many thoughts were running through my head as I nearly fell down the stairs, but a complete stranger caught me in his arms.

"Oh my...I'm so sorry. I'm just..." I tried to say, but I began to cry.

"Shh...shh...its okay." he said as comforted me. "What happened?"

"I just...have to go..." I said as I looked up at the stranger's face. He was so gorgeous that I almost forgot what I was about to do. I pushed him back and ran out the front door.

"Wait!" he called out. I stopped in front of my car and turned around.

"What?" I asked.

"I want to help." he said as he moved closer to me.

"No! You can't help me!" I yelled. I turned around to get in my car, but he grabbed my arm.

"What happened in there?" he asked me, with concern in his eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me." I told him as I looked down and cried more.

"Hey." he said as he lifted my face up with his hand. "I'll believe you."

"Okay." I gave in. I took a deep breath, and told him about the yellow eyed man.

"Its a demon." he told me as I finished my story.

"How do you kn-" I tried to say.

"It killed my mother." he answered. "We couldn't find it for years. Until recently...we started tracking it."

"Tracking it?" I asked, still feeling confused.

"We're hunters. My brother & I. My dad is too...but he vanished. We've been trying to find him, but...the trail has run cold." he replied.

"Hunters?" I gasped. I knew I had to get out of there somehow. He was going to kill me if he knew what I was. "I have to go!" I yelled as I began running.

"Wait!" He yelled. I kept running. "You don't have to run! I'm not going to kill you!" I stopped and turned around.

"You know..." I whispered. I suddenly stopped crying.

"Of course." he said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Then...why wont you kill me?" I asked.

"Not all supernatural beings are evil. Trust me. I'd know." he answered. "Your a witch right?"

"Yes. I am." I admitted.

"Most witches are old, ugly creatures. But you...you're beautiful. Do you know what makes witches old and ugly?" he questioned. I shook my head. "Evil makes them old and ugly."

"How do I know this isn't a trap? How do I know your not just saying this to lure me into a trap to kill me?" I asked.

"Trust me." he said. I looked into his eyes and I nodded my head.

"I trust you."

"Good." he smiled. "I'm Sam by the way. Sam Winchester."

"I'm Aselin Morrison." I smiled back.


End file.
